<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Early To Be Awake by TanithClaraComet_BillPip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155179">Too Early To Be Awake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanithClaraComet_BillPip/pseuds/TanithClaraComet_BillPip'>TanithClaraComet_BillPip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, F/M, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanithClaraComet_BillPip/pseuds/TanithClaraComet_BillPip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh is used to sitting alone in her 7am college class. Until one day Owen Harper walks in, pours an energy drink in his coffee, and calmly announces, "I'm going to die."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Early To Be Awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six-thirty am, and Tosh is sitting in her college classroom, drinking a too-sweet coffee out of a crumpling paper cup. Other students begin drifting in over the next half hour. All the seats, except the one next to her, are taken, as per usual.</p><p>   The clock reaches six fifty-nine, and Toshiko sighs. Would it really be too much to hope that just in one of her classes she could sit next to someone? She crumples the empty cup in her hand. Of course it would.</p><p>   The door opens again, and Tosh looks up, expecting to see Professor Rosenberg.<br/>It's not.</p><p>   Instead, a cute boy runs in, holding yet another worthless cup of water that the students laughingly call coffee. In his other hand, he's clutching an energy drink. By the looks of him, he needs it.</p><p>   The boy sits next to her, and pours the energy drink into his coffee. "I'm going to die," he says, and drinks the whole thing.</p><p>   Tosh raises her eyebrows.</p><p>   "Owen," says the boy, sticking out his hand.</p><p>   "Tosh," says Tosh, shaking it.</p><p>   Throughout the lesson, the two throw furtive glances at each other. At the end of the lesson, they walk out together.</p><p>   Once they're outside, Owen speaks. "Tosh," he says, "it's really too early for me to be awake, so unless you have any objections, I'm going to kiss you."</p><p>   Tosh didn't have any objections.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please review! Did anyone notice the cameo from Willow Rosenberg in Buffy The Vampire Slayer as Professor Rosenberg?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>